


love me right

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Established Baekyeon, F/M, Facial, Frotting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, basically baekhyun/exo, except kris, i came in post-kris, intercural sex, it's not cheating if she's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The awesome that is Byun Baekhyun is built by the support of those around him.





	love me right

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s not even your birthday,” Minseok muses as he scrutinizes the desk calendar on which Baekhyun is placing gratuitous selcas of their members, stolen with love from Instagram.

“Can’t you all just appreciate me every day?” Baekhyun asks seriously, frowning as he moves Kyungsoo’s picture away from Chanyeol’s. “Shouldn’t do them both back to back. Chanyeol’s hung like a dragon.”

Minseok scoffs. “How do you know what a dragon is hung like? I thought you said he was a lazy fuck anyway.”

“He is,” Baekhyun affirms, “but I have a lot of energy in the morning. It’s definitely not a good idea to go straight to Do-minatrix Kyungsoo that night, though.”

“I think the word ‘dominatrix’ only applies to females…” Minseok says slowly.

“Puns are gender-neutral.” Baekhyun considers Minseok’s picture as he flips through Junmyeon’s little black book of everyone’s schedules that Junmyeon is undoubtedly upending couch cushions looking for at this very moment. “Looks like you might be first! How lucky for you.”

“Good,” Minseok says. “I don’t want sloppy tenths this time. If I wanted to fuck a loose slut, I’d get back with my ex.”

Baekhyun fist-pounds him and glances up with a smirk. “Who says you’re hitting it? I just want you to strip for me, hyung.”

“I give you one song before you’re all over my dick.”

“You’re on.”

*

He makes it two songs, but only because Minseok makes him sit on his hands. If he’s going to do this, Minseok says, he’s going to do it right. Nobody believes him when he says that he didn’t put himself through undergrad by stripping professionally, the evidence shaking in front of Baekhyun’s face in perfect time to the trap remix of Beyoncé’s Partition.

Baekhyun’s torn at where to look—abs, arms, bulge bouncing in the sparkly g-string. It’s all so aesthetically pleasing. Baekhyun would pull out his wallet and make it rain if he was allowed to move his hands.

“Good lord, you’re gorgeous,” he mutters, the stars in his eyes mixing with the mirror ball lights of Minseok’s room. “Please let me touch you.”

Minseok locks his arms over his head and rolls his hips right into Baekhyun’s face, grazing a cheek with his clothed dick. “You don’t need your hands to touch me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun gasps, the expletive barely past his lips before he’s mouthing everywhere he can reach. His eyes fall shut, but he can blindly navigate Minseok’s crotch well enough, ears straining for any noises he can get as he sucks Minseok’s cock through the fabric of the g-string. He’s going to be spitting sparkles for days and he doesn’t care, his skin burning under his clothes at how Minseok hardens against his lips.

“Your fucking _mouth_ ,” Minseok groans out, and Baekhyun would have something to say about Minseok breaking character to take out his dick if it wasn’t immediately swallowed by Baekhyun himself. Minseok hisses as Baekhyun sucks him desperately, fueled by the tantalizing taste of precome on his tongue as he takes him all the way in and out.

He doesn’t waste time, bobbing his head back and forth while Minseok thrusts forward. It’s still technically dancing, just the kind that happens in the private rooms in the back of the strip club for a lot more money than what Baekhyun has on him in cash. Baekhyun looks up to see Minseok watching him, a fondness in Minseok’s eyes that he only gets from their oldest member in these intimate situations, as rare as they are.

A shaky hand lowers to push Baekhyun’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes, that fondness intensifying as Minseok smiles down at him. “Can I come on your face?”

Baekhyun nods and sucks faster, closing his eyes to Minseok’s low hum of approval and what’s about to come. He listens to Minseok start to lose it, feels Minseok’s knees tremble on either side of his thighs, and braces himself as the length disappears from his mouth. Each drop of warm fluid on his face elicits a moan from deep in his throat, his own arousal soaring as both cheeks, his nose, and his chin are decorated with Minseok’s release. Minseok’s soft groans mix with the vocal stylings of Ariana Grande for the perfect background noise.

“Beautiful,” Minseok whispers, dropping right into Baekhyun’s lap to appreciate his artwork up close. “I love how much you love this.”

“I can’t feel my hands,” Baekhyun mutters.

Minseok laughs and urges Baekhyun’s wrists out from under him, massaging them both with his fingers and thumbs while the pines and needles attack. Neither one of them move to wipe the mess from Baekhyun’s face. A little bit of it drips on his shirt, but he doesn’t care. It’s Jongdae’s shirt anyway.

“Touch yourself,” Minseok says, and Baekhyun rushes to open his pants with his tingling hands. He’s already leaking and Minseok groans at the sight, the heat of his eyes on Baekhyun’s dick. He chances a peek through his eyelashes, which only have a little dab of come on them, and appreciates how flushed Minseok’s face is after his orgasm. He jerks himself with both hands, one on the shaft and one squeezing the head, hardening even more under Minseok’s relentless stare.

“I’m gonna come,” Baekhyun rasps, and Minseok smacks his hands away to swallow him whole. “ _Shit, hyung_.”

Minseok drinks him down until he’s soft and squirming, sweating through the clothes he has no idea why he’s still wearing with Minseok hanging out of his g-string next to him. “You’re so delicious,” Minseok murmurs against his cheek, hot tongue flicking out to lap up his mess. “We taste good together.”

“Does everyone know how much of a come slut you are?” Baekhyun asks with a laugh. “Or is it just for me?”

“I wonder,” Minseok says evasively, and Baekhyun foregoes his curiosity in favor of being cleaned like a newborn kitten.

*

Jongin stares at him like he’d grown another head. “Don’t you have a girlfriend now?”

“Do you want her to sign a waiver?” Baekhyun asks. “My only rule is ‘no females’. So, unless you’ve suddenly sprouted a vag, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not sure that’s something that would actually sprout,” Jongin says, scrunching up his face in thought. “Wouldn’t it more, like…invert?”

“You’re so cute when you focus on the wrong part of the conversation,” Baekhyun tells him. “It’ll be fun! I’ve already scheduled you for tonight. Unless you’d rather go now? We have a twenty minute break.”

Jongin eyes him contemplatively. “Are we gonna have sex?”

“Oh, honey, no,” Baekhyun answers, leaning up on his toes to pat Jongin on the shoulder. “This is about me, not you. I don’t have the patience to teach virgins.”

“I-I’m not a virgin!” Jongin sputters.

“I know, I know, Taemin accidentally touched your dick once.” Baekhyun grins under Jongin’s narrowed eyes. “If you’re angry with me, you should grind me up against the wall. You’ll feel better.”

He doesn’t actually expect Jongin to do it, both of their eyes wide when Baekhyun’s pressed between the wall and Jongin’s equally as hard body. “Shit, yes,” he gasps. “Jonginnie, don’t stop.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin whines, a beautiful mixture of surprise and arousal, his erection rocking against the bottom of Baekhyun’s ribcage. “You’re too far down.”

“Pick me up, then,” Baekhyun tells him. “I lift with you, you know. You can bench press me easily.”

Both of Jongin’s hands sink into Baekhyun’s ass, dragging him up the wall until Baekhyun can wrap his legs around Jongin’s waist and grind right against him.

“ _Yes_ ,” they both hiss. Baekhyun clings to Jongin’s shoulders while Jongin buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck, his whimpers and heavy breathing like music to Baekhyun’s ears.

Baekhyun starts to question his assessment of Jongin’s sexual experience when the younger idol snaps his hips with intent, dry-fucking him into the wall so hard Baekhyun might have bruises afterward. Battle scars, he dismisses, pushing back as much as he can to feel more of the friction that burns so nicely.

Neither one of them is going to last long like this, but that’s the point. Jongin’s ear is within mouthing distance, their rhythm getting much sharper and more erratic when Baekhyun licks at it. Too bad Jongin doesn’t have his ear pierced. The thought has him biting the lobe without thinking, which pulls a shrill cry from Jongin’s lungs.

“Sorry, Jonginnie,” Baekhyun mutters, making it up to him by kissing the skin he’d just accosted. “I got carried away.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin pants, rubbing against Baekhyun so roughly that Baekhyun starts to think Jongin might actually hump him _through_ the wall. “Do that again.”

Baekhyun’s surprised for the second time in ten minutes, hoisting himself a little higher to openly chew on Jongin’s earlobe. One of his hands finds their way into Jongin’s hair, and damn, Jongin likes that too, his breath shortening with each twist and tug of Baekhyun’s fingers.

“You little pain freak,” Baekhyun teases, but the joke’s on him when everything accumulates all at once and he’s arching in Jongin’s arms, jerking with the force of his orgasm.

Jongin laughs, the brat. “I can’t believe you finished before me.”

Baekhyun retaliates by shoving a hand in Jongin’s sweats, flicking his wrist as fast as he can as he continues to gnaw on Jongin’s ear and pull his hair. A gorgeous moan accompanies Jongin’s next breath, cock spurting over Baekhyun’s fingers and leaving them equally as uncomfortable as Jongin shakily returns Baekhyun’s feet to the ground.

“It looks like you actually tried to pierce my ear with your teeth,” Jongin says after they change into fresh pants, both standing in front of the mirror in a feeble attempt to look less debauched.

Baekhyun grins at his handwork, reaching up to flick the darkening lobe. “The makeup noonas are gonna have fun with that.”

“It’s not the strangest bruise they’ve had to cover up,” Jongin says, his smirk even creepier in their reflection.

*

It feels so good to be naked. Baekhyun stretches out on his belly, nuzzling into the soft sheets that aren’t actually his as the cool air conditioning kisses his entire backside.

“If you want to be alone, I can leave,” he’s teased in accented Korean.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere,” Baekhyun mutters into the mattress. “I barely get to see you as it is.”

“Aww, I miss you too, baby,” Yixing says, though whether he’s being sarcastic or not is anyone’s guess. Baekhyun chooses to think it’s the latter, humming happily from the affection of their one remaining Chinese member.

“Your hands feel so nice,” Baekhyun butters him up. “Touch me? Please? Anywhere.”

“You sure give me a lot of options to work with,” Yixing replies. The bed dips as he kneels onto it, perching next to Baekhyun’s prone form. “Your skin is so unblemished and smooth.”

“I have moles,” Baekhyun offers, sticking up his thumb for effect.

“Even those are perfect,” Yixing replies, and Baekhyun feels his entire body heat up from the praise. “I can’t decide where to touch first.”

“Decide quickly,” Baekhyun says impatiently, and Yixing laughs. “ _Please_ , hyung.”

“Since you asked nicely.”

Naturally, the first place Yixing touches is the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs, firmly massaging the sore muscles from his knees to the crease of his ass. Yixing’s hands feel like magic, relaxing his tension everywhere they touch, taking their time fondling Baekhyun’s ass at every angle before continuing upward. It’s disappointing and satisfying at the same time, because Baekhyun’s back really fucking hurts and Yixing is the master at working out any and all knots anywhere. Baekhyun’s first moan isn’t exactly sexual, though it’s definitely heading that way as the fluttering under his skin heads down between his legs.

“Feel good?” Yixing asks softly, his voice weaving in with the firm squeeze of his fingers.

“Yes,” Baekhyun replies, arching as Yixing thumbs at his spine. “You’re so good to me. Why can’t I marry you?”

“Someday, maybe,” Yixing humors him. “Our children would be gorgeous.”

Baekhyun snorts and rocks his hips a little against the bed. There’s a fine line between a platonic massage and a sexual one, and Yixing’s straddling it more than Baekhyun wants to be straddled right now. He just feels so _good_ , so spoiled and so loved, and he never wants it to end, wants Yixing’s hands on him forever, touching or massaging or just resting, whatever.

“Your noises sound very nice,” Yixing tells him, hands sliding up Baekhyun’s arms to where they’re stashed under the pillow. Baekhyun realizes too late that this will result in Yixing stretched out on top of him, chest to back with minimal clothing between them that Baekhyun just really wants gone.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun gasps, pressing his face into the sweet-smelling sheets as Yixing’s body weighs him down. “Heavy.”

“Sorry, baby,” Yixing breathes, pressing a light kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s neck that has Baekhyun squirming the entire time it takes Yixing to lean up on his elbows. “You should turn around so I can do your front.”

“Effort,” Baekhyun whines. “I feel like pudding.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yixing boasts, and Baekhyun can feel the grin pressed into his shoulder blade as Yixing’s hands slip around his sides and wedge between his chest and the mattress. “I’ll improvise.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun gasps, body rolling into the touch that slowly travels higher. Baekhyun hadn’t thought he’d needed his pectorals massaged until right now, all of that lifting at the gym catching up with him as Yixing works out the tension there too. Baekhyun’s moaning outright now, hips snapping shamelessly as he dampens the sheets between his legs with precome and feels no remorse about it. It’s Jongdae’s bed.

Yixing hums noncommittally, but his mouth returns to Baekhyun’s spine and his fingers move to take Baekhyun’s nipples between them, teasing them gently. His legs weave with Baekhyun’s, crotch pressed to Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun moans even louder at the realization that Yixing is hard, grinding against him from behind. He doesn’t even try to be ashamed about it, grunting softly into Baekhyun’s back with each thrust forward like he wants to be buried deep inside Baekhyun.

“You can have me…if you want,” Baekhyun throws out there, because consent is important even if he’s naked and reduced to mindless noises beneath one of his favorite people’s skilled hands.

“I don’t think I can last,” Yixing hisses, and all at once Baekhyun realizes how much of a turn-on this was for _Yixing_ , how out of control he is just from touching Baekhyun so much. “I can use my fingers, though, if you want?”

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun begs, lifting his ass just enough to rub against Yixing’s erection. “Rub off of me, too. I wanna feel it.”

“You’re the best,” Yixing says, squeezing his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders before dropping his hand between Baekhyun’s automatically spreading thighs. Baekhyun has no idea where Yixing grabbed lube from and really doesn’t care, moaning into Jongdae’s sheets at the first touch of Yixing’s wet fingers on the inside of his thigh.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun moans, rocking back before Yixing’s even inside him. Yixing’s touch feels just as nice here as anywhere else, feeling him out before slipping inside. Yixing knows what he’s doing, crooking and moving his skilled fingers to gently stretch Baekhyun open for more, pressing right where Baekhyun wants them.

“You gonna get off right on Jongdae’s sheets?” Yixing asks, his voice taking on a sinfully low tone. “I bet I can make you come just from this.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to beg again, but Yixing prods two fingers firmly against his prostate and he can’t make words. His body pushes back on its own, making him feel like a cat in heat as his hips lift clear off the bed and take Yixing’s fingers deeper inside him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he moans, his body shuddering as the pressure builds inside him. “Wanna feel you.”

“Okay,” Yixing rasps as he kneels behind Baekhyun. For one brief, shining moment, Baekhyun thinks he’s actually going to get fucked, but then his thighs are pushed together and Yixing’s wedging his dick between them. The fingers inside him move faster and harder, Yixing’s slick length thrusting through the muscles of his thighs, and it’s so hot that Baekhyun can’t function, fists clenching in Jondgae’s sheets as he struggles to stay conscious.

Yixing’s moans are beautiful, in Baekhyun’s ear and pressed into his back, and Baekhyun inhales sharply when one strong arm wraps around him, holding him tightly against Yixing’s firm chest. “Hyung, I’m gonna come.”

“Let’s come together,” Yixing says breathlessly, snapping his hips like he’s fucking as his fingers piston against Baekhyun’s prostate.

Baekhyun’s already coming before he can detach one of his hands to touch himself, his body jolting as his orgasm rips through him. Yixing shudders behind him, hot come shooting between his thighs to join his own on the bed, staining Jongdae’s sheets in such a satisfying way.

“Jesus Christ, that was hot,” Baekhyun gasps, using the last of his strength not to collapse right into the mess. It helps that Yixing’s other arm lifts to join the other one, shakily holding him up.

He sighs as Yixing’s hands don’t leave him, touching him everywhere he’s still tingling from his release and smoothing out the goosebumps that form. “You okay, baby?”

“Perfect,” Baekhyun replies, curling into Yixing’s embrace as they squeeze onto the dry side of Jongdae’s bed.

*

The TV is too loud, but it’s no worse than Sehun’s mouth breathing. Baekhyun can tune it out, anyway, focusing instead on the warm bodies burrowed on either side of him. Junmyeon’s small but strong, and Sehun’s big but clingy. Baekhyun couldn’t have picked a better sandwich to be in the middle of, with his clothes on anyway.

“So, do we make out, or…?” Sehun asks, and both Junmyeon and Baekhyun roll their eyes. “Don’t look at me like that! This is my first threesome.”

“We’re not having a threesome, maknae,” Junmyeon says gently, eternities nicer than Baekhyun would have been. “Baekhyunnie just wants to be loved.”

“But isn’t that like…sex and stuff..?” Sehun looks like everything he’s ever known is suddenly wrong, or probably looks that way since Baekhyun’s eyes aren’t actually open.

“Not everything is about sex,” Junmyeon goes on, and bless him for being so patient. Baekhyun gave up an hour ago when Sehun tried to cop a feel, distracting him by holding his hand instead, much to Sehun’s confusion.

“But Baekhyun-hyung is such a whore,” Sehun argues, and Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to be insulted. Instead he squeezes Sehun’s hand, smiling when Sehun responds with the gentle caress of his giant thumb. It feels almost as rhythmic as Junmyeon’s heartbeat thumping in his ear, luring Baekhyun into a subconscious trance.

“It’s nice, though, right?” Baekhyun offers, trying to be a good hyung for once in his life. If his free hand wasn’t already wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist, he would ruffle Sehun’s hair, but Junmyeon takes care of that for him.

Sehun pouts against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Yeah, I guess. It’s kind of boring, though.”

“You’ll appreciate it when you get older,” Junmyeon says, his voice taking on this air of wisdom like he’s 35 instead of 25, and Sehun falls silent. Baekhyun can tell that their youngest isn’t entirely uninterested, though, snuggling Baekhyun like a life-size plushie once he gets over his ‘everything is about sex’ mentality.

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Sehun asks, then rushes to keep talking. “Just on the cheek, nothing gay.”

Baekhyun prides himself on not bursting out laughing at their maknae’s reluctance to force him into anything less than heterosexual. “Yes, you can.”

Sehun’s lips are wet and persistent, but Baekhyun appreciates the sentiment and plays with the minuscule flesh at Junmyeon’s waist in retaliation. It was Junmyeon’s idea to include Sehun in their cuddle date, because “it will be a good bonding experience, and what are you actually going to do alone with him anyway?”

Baekhyun doesn’t stress himself out with the answer to that question, just settles between his leader and maknae while they watch some dumb Korean variety show he couldn’t give a shit less about. Sehun’s heartbeat gradually slows down and Baekhyun squeezes his hand again, leaning back into his embrace.

“Get it?” he whispers, pulling Sehun’s hand between his stomach and Junmyeon’s side to tighten Sehun’s hold on him even more.

“Yeah, I get it.” Sehun presses his face into Baekhyun’s hair, miraculously free from product for once, and Baekhyun feels the breath against his scalp.

“I love you guys,” Junmyeon says, unsolicited, because he doesn’t need to be drunk to declare his feelings, and Sehun abandons Baekhyun’s fingers to extend his embrace to Junmyeon too.

“I love you too, hyung,” Sehun echoes, and his hand latches with the one Baekhyun has around Junmyeon’s waist, bringing them full circle.

“I love you both,” Baekhyun whispers, but it’s drowned out by the guffaws of laughter on either side of him when a contestant on the TV show does something hilarious.

That’s okay. He doesn’t need words to feel their affection right now, the heat from both sides combined with the extreme comfort more than enough.

*

Baekhyun doesn’t feel exposed often, but when he does, it’s usually in front of Kyungsoo.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks, hand gently massaging the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass cheek.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers, hissing at his immobility. Between the spreader bar and his cuffed wrists, his motions are limited to pretty much nothing. He can rock his hips back, but there’s nothing to satisfy him. The blindfold on his eyes doesn’t even give him anything nice to look at, like the headboard of Kyungsoo’s bed or Chanyeol’s collection of rilakkuma plushies across the room. It’s so _hot_.

“Remember the safe word,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun does. He braces himself for the smack, which comes right after Kyungsoo’s fondling. “You want this, right?”

“God, yes,” Baekhyun consents, ready to sign in blood if he has to, because all of his sensations are on high and he’d come from the next touch if it wasn’t for the ring snug around his cock and balls. “Soo-yah, please take care of me.”

“Always,” Kyungsoo replies, hands sliding up Baekhyun’s sides to leave him trembling with need. “Are you that desperate already? Didn’t any of the others get you off?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about the others,” Baekhyun smarts, earning another smack to the ass that has him moaning in pleasure. Each hit is followed by gentle rubbing, like Kyungsoo’s trying to etch the shape of his fingers into Baekhyun’s skin however he can. “Is that all you got?”

“Oh, we’re ornery today, are we?” Kyungsoo replies, then slaps Baekhyun’s ass again with what feels like all of the strength in his giant biceps. Baekhyun yelps and struggles to close his legs, blocked by the spreader bar. “I’ll teach you to talk back to me, brat.”

“Please,” Baekhyun gasps. He hears a cap pop and wiggles his ass in anticipation, his skin burning everywhere Kyungsoo has struck him. “Give me your worst.”

“I always do.” A blunt object presses between Baekhyun’s forcibly spread legs, vibrating at a low speed. “You sure you want it like this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“As you wish.”

Baekhyun’s entire body shudders as Kyungsoo penetrates him with the vibrator, slowly edging its way in to his unprepared body. It’s not very thick, because Kyungsoo isn’t as much of a sadist as he likes to think he is, but Baekhyun still thrashes against his binds and cries out at the pressure.

“Fuck, you’re a mess.”

Baekhyun laughs through his moans. “You made me this way.”

Kyungsoo presses the vibrator in further, making Baekhyun scream when his release is blocked by the ring. Baekhyun’s wrists feel raw from his struggling, and he already knows the makeup noonas will yell at him for the bruises they don’t actually know how to cover up. Maybe he should go to the one Jongin usually uses.

“You look so good like this,” Kyungsoo tells him, his voice dripping with lust as he presses light kisses along Baekhyun’s spine. “Bound and denied, completely under my control. Your ass is so red, it’s beautiful. You’re not gonna be able to sit down for a couple days without remembering what I did to you.”

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun gasps, body pushing back against the vibrator uncontrollably, desperate for release.

“You sure?” Kyungsoo asks, moderately condescendingly. “My dick doesn’t vibrate, you know.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun swears, jerking at the pressure that has nowhere to go. “Spank me again.”

Kyungsoo obliges, humming when Baekhyun’s next moan feels like it’s torn from his lungs. “If you call me ‘Daddy’, I’m walking out and leaving you like this.”

Baekhyun’s laugh has him trembling. “That would almost be worth it to see Chanyeol’s face when he walked in.”

“Except you’re blindfolded,” Kyungsoo reminds him, slapping his ass once more for good measure. “It could just as easily be Jongin, you know.”

“Don’t underestimate Jongin,” Baekhyun gets out before Kyungsoo’s next smack leaves a sharp sting. “Fuck, Soo-yah, damn. Get inside me already.”

“You like this better, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asks, angling the vibrator right against Baekhyun’s prostate, and Baekhyun swears he can hear Kyungsoo chuckle as he screams again. “Ask me nicely, and maybe I’ll let you come.”

“Soo- _yah_ ,” Baekhyun whines, pushing back so pointedly that he may as well be fucking himself on the vibrator instead of the other way around. “Please, please, let me come.”

“You’re too easy,” Kyungsoo tells him, his small hand drifting around Baekhyun’s hip to his constricted dick. “You wouldn’t last five minutes in my playground for real.”

Baekhyun moans the instant Kyungsoo’s fingers make contact with his cock and stroke him firmly. “I lasted five minutes already, didn’t I?”

In response, Kyungsoo turns up the speed on the vibrator and flicks his wrist on Baekhyun’s dick, thumbing the head and driving him crazy because he can’t actually come. Baekhyun feels those thick lips on his shoulder, nibbling the flesh before moving up to his hairline and driving him even crazier.

“It’s so hot to see you try,” Kyungsoo says, his breath hitching in his throat as he pulls out the vibrator to replace it with something much bigger. “Can you handle this, Baekhyunnie?”

“I can handle anything you give— _shit_ ,” Baekhyun cuts himself off, body trembling as Kyungsoo shoves the large dildo inside him. “Why won’t you fuck me?”

“I like watching you fall apart like this so much better,” Kyungsoo answers, following his words with another smack to Baekhyun’s ass. It stings even worse with something so big inside him, pounding right against his prostate and making him even more aware that he’s unable to finish yet. “You’re not begging hard enough.”

“Do Kyungsoo, I swear to god if you don’t let me come, I will call your mother and tell her all of the freaky shit you get up to.”

Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, almost losing character. “There is no way you will do any such thing. You can’t even keep a straight face when asking _me_ for this.”

“Yes, well…” Baekhyun trails off as his body lurches for an orgasm it can’t have “I wanted you to pay attention to me…”

“Aww, baby,” Kyungsoo says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I could have just fucked you vanilla if that’s what you wanted.”

“Shut _up_.” Baekhyun hisses as his wrists bang against the handcuffs again. “If I wanted boring sex, I’d go to Chanyeol.”

“I’m sure he’s on your list somewhere,” Kyungsoo mutters, but his hand speeds up and Baekhyun’s cries are so shrill that he’s convinced everyone in their dorm and the neighboring ones know exactly what they’re doing. “Ask me nicely, Baekhyunnie. Last time, I promise.”

“Master Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun begins, flashes of white shining in front of his eyes despite being blindfolded. “Please, please, _please_ let me come. I beg you, Master.”

A pinch of his balls unlatches the cock ring and Baekhyun’s reality dissipates, what’s left of his voice wrapping around incomprehensible syllables as what feels like his entire being shoots out of his dick. Kyungsoo fucks him through it, ramming the dildo right against his spot until he falls limp, held up only by the handcuffs and the spreader bar that Kyungsoo rushes to unfasten, gentle fingers rubbing comfortingly on Baekhyun’s sensitive skin as strong hands carefully lower him to the bed.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks again, his voice shaky, and Baekhyun nods firmly. “I wanna finish on your back.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun consents, and a few seconds later he feels drips of warmth making a scattergram using his spine as a slope, accompanied by Kyungsoo’s low grunts. It takes him higher as he wrings his wrists, trying to regain the feeling in them with his head heavy against the mattress.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says, scooping Baekhyun up as well as he can manage and cleaning him thoroughly. He massages Baekhyun’s wrists much like Minseok had, only the comparison is worlds apart as he struggles to remember which way is up.

Once he’s clean and relaxed, Kyungsoo wraps him in those excessively muscular arms and presses those lips to his forehead. He doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t have to. Baekhyun hears him loud and clear, snuggling back into the embrace as he stretches out his sore muscles and breathes deeply, looking forward to feeling Kyungsoo’s special brand of love for the rest of the week.

*

He’s known Jongdae just as long as everyone else, but somehow Jongdae is the one who feels the furthest away. Despite being one of Baekhyun’s closest friends, Jongdae’s affection isn’t often physical. No more than the usual squeezes and fanservice, anyway. It’s ironic because Jongdae’s one of the stronger huggers in the group, or maybe that’s because Baekhyun trusts him so much. At any rate, it’s been a while since they’ve gone out for karaoke, just the two of them, even if Baekhyun realizes why that is ten minutes into their session that has already turned into a heated battle of the vocalists.

Tonight’s theme is Big Bang, whom they both secretly love, and Baekhyun laughs as much as he fails at rapping GD and TOP’s parts while Jongdae flawlessly executes the vocal stylings of Taeyang and Daesung. Baekhyun would feel like he got the shitty end of the deal if they weren’t having so much fun, consistently trying to one-up each other on scores and lyric memorization.

Baekhyun makes it to the MADE singles before getting too close, pressing up against Jongdae while rapping Bae Bae right in his face. He’s not even drinking, their table littered with tea and snacks as the bass booms in his ears and Jongdae’s scent infiltrates his senses.

Jongdae humors him by taking the first verse of Zutter, which he’s not even halfway through when Baekhyun grabs him by the jaw and presses their mouths together. If Jongdae is at all opposed to this turn of events, he sure isn’t expressing it, kissing back fiercely with both arms enveloping Baekhyun like he’d just been waiting for the slightly older idol to pounce.

Jongdae’s as good at kissing as he is at hugging, using his mouth for something more than just out-singing Baekhyun. Baekhyun always forgets how passionate Jongdae can be, ignoring the music and all of his surroundings in favor of the person he’s kissing, the one he’s wrapping his arms around to hold tight and devour. It’s a good thing they’d already slotted a good number of songs, because they don’t sing a single one of them with their tongues busy in each other’s mouths, kissing like it’s the only way to breathe.

The next thing Baekhyun knows, he’s straddling Jongdae’s waist, taking full advantage of the karaoke company turning off the security cameras for their visit. Sometimes SM’s strict rules can be good for something. Jongdae’s hands are firmly on his ass, squeezing the flesh as their bodies and lips press together, but Baekhyun doesn’t feel any sexual urgency. The song selection has moved from Fantastic Baby to Bang Bang Bang and finally Farewell Song, which is so old that Baekhyun’s pretty sure neither one of them were legal enough to do anything they’re doing right now.

Jongdae breaks their kiss first, sighing happily as he presses his forehead to Baekhyun’s, hands resting at Baekhyun’s hips. “We’re not singing,” he says needlessly.

“No kidding,” Baekhyun replies with a laugh, sending Jongdae into a fit of mirth as well. “I’d rather listen to Daesung-hyung sing than you anyway.”

“Is that right,” Jongdae says flatly, and as if on cue the next song is the original version of The Singer’s Ballad, which Daesung has covered and Jongdae has used for warm-ups ever since their Japan concerts had been decided.

Jongdae’s Japanese isn’t the best, but Baekhyun hardly knows the difference as he rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and appreciates the serenade for all it’s worth. Jongdae’s arms squeeze him tightly, almost rocking him like a child, and Baekhyun’s so happy he could cry—except that he won’t. Kyungsoo’s an amazing singer as well, but Jongdae’s the only one whose voice can put Baekhyun in a trance like this, oblivious to everything and everyone else for the entirety of his song.

Naturally, Baekhyun picks a sultry Korean ballad to serenade him right back, not to be out done. He takes pride in the way Jongdae’s eyes gloss over as he leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s, listening contently as Baekhyun hits every high note and falsetto trill. This would be another battle of the vocalists if they both weren’t winners either way, sneaking kisses between songs and accosting the neck of whoever has the solo at the moment.

Then they sing a duet and it’s almost orgasmic, the two of them pouring their hearts out together in someone else’s lyrics, clinging to each other as the feelings get to be too much. Baekhyun only falls in love when there’s a backbeat, words he didn’t write applying to situations he hasn’t experienced with people he doesn’t know. Jongdae claims that he feels similarly, but the way he kisses Baekhyun after the last note leaves Baekhyun’s entire nervous system tingling, all the way to his fingertips and toes.

“One more?” he asks, breathless, and Jongdae nods. “Don’t hold back this time.”

“I never do,” Jongdae says, eyes pouring into his, and Baekhyun thinks truer words haven’t yet been spoken.

*

Chanyeol’s arms are folded when Baekhyun approaches him, his face the exact opposite of the happy virus his reputation plagues him to be. “Oh, is it finally my turn?”

“Chanyeollie, it’s not like that,” Baekhyun says, pouting for effect. He should have known that word would get around by the time he got to the end of his list. “I saved the best for last!”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Chanyeol says firmly, and Baekhyun decides not to point out that he didn’t have sex with any of the others either, at least not traditionally.

“Fine,” he agrees instead. “Let’s just sleep. That’s all I want from you anyway. You’re the only one I can sleep with.”

That’s true, but not for the reasons one may think. It’s not Baekhyun who’s picky about sharing a bed with others; it’s the others who are picky about sharing with him. He jerks and yips like a dog in his sleep, and even Taeyeon complains about getting kicked and woken up continuously. Meanwhile, Chanyeol sleeps like the dead and doesn’t move even when Baekhyun smacks him in the face with the back of his hand. Chanyeol had no idea how he’d bruised his nose until Baekhyun couldn’t stand it anymore and confessed.

It’s cute how possessive Chanyeol is, like he’d actually want Baekhyun all to himself even if Baekhyun had come to him first and only. Maybe in another life, they could try to be together properly, but while they’re both idols in the same pop group that kind of happily ever after is impossible. Not to mention that Baekhyun has such deep feelings for every member of EXO that he couldn’t possibly settle down with just one—he needs them all in order to function, to feel complete. The awesome that is Byun Baekhyun is built by the support of those around him.

Chanyeol knows that, but that doesn’t mean that he likes it. He huffs as he follows Baekhyun into bed, slipping under the covers and stretching out the best he can on a twin mattress with another person. He couldn’t avoid touching Baekhyun if he’d wanted to, and all it takes is one bump of their shoulders to have Chanyeol flinging long arms around him, holding him close and burying his face in Baekhyun’s hair as his breathing evens out.

Baekhyun falls asleep in an instant, feeling so safe and warm that not even his worst nightmares could hurt him, and he wakes sprawled out across the bed with Chanyeol halfway underneath of him, snoring lightly. Chanyeol’s so enticing like this, pretty and handsome at the same time, and Baekhyun’s fingers itch to touch, his lips tingling to kiss. But Chanyeol should be awake for that.

Just like he’d told Minseok when they were putting together this schedule, Baekhyun’s energy spikes in the morning. He’s already turned around and curled up to Chanyeol’s side before his brain catches up with him. It only takes a few grinds to Chanyeol’s hip before he’s hard, mouth attached to Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol squirms and slowly wakes up, moaning softly before he figures out what’s going on.

“Baekhyunnie,” he whines. “It’s early.”

“Shh, I’ll take care of everything,” Baekhyun whispers. “Not like you do any of the work anyway.”

He knows Chanyeol’s all the way conscious when he gets a snort in response, noting that there’s not any kind of defense or resistance as Baekhyun crawls on top of him. In fact, Chanyeol appears to invite it, neck stretching out for more of Baekhyun’s oral exploration while his hands grasp firmly onto Baekhyun’s hips, following him wherever he goes.

“Can you at least prepare me?” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s throat, stretching the least required distance to grab his lube from the nightstand. “I love your fingers so much.”

“I’m surprised you’re still not gaping loose from the others,” Chanyeol mutters, his morning voice even deeper than normal, and Baekhyun shudders despite being incredibly insulted.

“I didn’t fuck any of them, you presumptive dick,” Baekhyun says, but it’s without malice. “Kyungsoo used a toy and Yixing got off between my thighs, but none of them were actually inside me.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel special?” Chanyeol asks, his words contrasting his actions as he lifts his hand for Baekhyun to coat three fingers in lube. “I’m sure it wasn’t for a lack of trying.”

He’s right, but Baekhyun ignores the comment in favor of shoving Chanyeol’s hand between his thighs. “Put your fingers in me, _please_.”

Surprisingly, Chanyeol follows directions without complaint, pulling a guttural moan from the back of Baekhyun’s throat because Chanyeol’s fingers are perfect, long and dexterous and knowing exactly where to go. Baekhyun pushes back against the touch, mouthing all over Chanyeol’s neck and collarbone as he unceremoniously shoves his hand down Chanyeol’s sweats.

Chanyeol’s resulting noise is beautiful, his fingers prodding Baekhyun more pointedly as Baekhyun’s hand pumps Chanyeol’s cock to full hardness. Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat, his hips thinking about snapping up as he pushes in a third finger and Baekhyun groans outright, his body shuddering at the possibility of having Chanyeol inside him. Even if he has to do everything himself, Chanyeol’s dick is worth it.

“Want you,” Chanyeol rasps, and that’s all Baekhyun needs to reach for a condom and shimmy out of his clothes. He straddles Chanyeol’s lap, flashing a smile when Chanyeol’s hands grip onto his thighs, and he waits until Chanyeol smiles back before sitting down onto his cock, inhaling sharply as he takes it all in.

“Fuck,” he gets out, clasping his hands over Chanyeol’s as he gets used to the length inside him. Chanyeol waits patiently, not that he would do anything to push things along, and when Baekhyun opens his eyes, Chanyeol’s staring at him like he’s the most important person in the world.

Baekhyun wants to say how much he loves that look, how he’s looked forward to this for so long just to see Chanyeol look at him like that, but all he does is rock his hips, pulling a moan from both of their lungs. Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s thighs, his fingers lacing with Baekhyun’s as Baekhyun starts to ride, back and forth and up and down with absolutely no assistance from the man beneath him.

He might like it better this way, having complete control of where Chanyeol hits him deep inside and at what speed. He leans back just enough to get Chanyeol where he wants him and shudders at the contact, his body moving more abruptly the more he’s stimulated. He wants to tear one of his hands away from Chanyeol’s, wrap it around himself and jerk off until he comes all over Chanyeol’s stupid hipster T-shirt, but he can’t bring himself to pry his fingers away from Chanyeol’s, the intimacy too great to just break off like that.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol gasps out, and Baekhyun forces his eyes open to look at him expectantly until he realizes that Chanyeol is just _saying his name_. Maybe he’s calling out Baekhyun’s name because it feels good, and it’s so early in the morning that his conscience hasn’t kicked in yet, hasn’t told him that this is something he shouldn’t be into anymore than what it is.

Baekhyun grins and leans down, pressing a kiss right to Chanyeol’s lips as he uses the new angle to fuck himself back onto Chanyeol’s dick even harder. “Chanyeollie…”

Chanyeol arches and comes, digging his nails into Baekhyun’s thighs so hard that Baekhyun knows they’re going to leave marks, and he will cherish every one of them. He didn’t finish, but a pointed grind against Chanyeol’s abdomen has the taller man shoving a big hand down between them to pull Baekhyun off, accepting Baekhyun’s gasping kisses all over his neck until Baekhyun spills over Chanyeol’s fingers onto his belly.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol hums sleepily, flinging both of his arms around Baekhyun until Baekhyun giggles into his collarbone. “’Morning.”

*

China’s no different than the last time Baekhyun was here, and for that matter neither is Tao. Except that Tao has pretty much forgotten all of the Korean he ever knew, leaving him to stare at Baekhyun with a mixture of awe and regret because they can’t communicate anymore.

Baekhyun frowns, wondering why he bothered taking the time to come all the way out here to reunite with the ex-member whom he really cared about back when they worked and lived together.

“Sorry,” Tao says in Korean, after looking it up on his phone. He continues with something in Mandarin, which sounds apologetic enough to Baekhyun’s ears, but it means nothing since Baekhyun can’t understand it.

Baekhyun just nods, hugging himself because they’re in the middle of a park and he can’t exactly show Tao how he feels physically. Well, he could, but they’d be all over every tabloid ever by morning. Besides, just because Tao’s younger than him and always thought he hung the moon doesn’t mean he still feels that way.

Suddenly Tao’s face lights up and he lifts his hands, signing _do you still remember this???_

Baekhyun’s so excited that he nearly smacks himself in the face as he struggles to sign back _yes!!!_

Bless sign language for being universal, at least whatever Tao had taught him and Jongin back when they spent a lot of time together. Baekhyun’s confident that no one in Korea would understand him if he had to sign to them, but he recalls enough to talk to Tao right now, finger-spelling out any words he can’t remember how to sign.

 _I miss you_ , is the first thing he signs, and Tao covers his mouth with both hands.

Baekhyun wouldn’t put it past him to cry in public, but he contains himself, nodding profusely as he replies _me too!! so much, hyung! I think about you every day._

 _Is there somewhere we can go?_ Baekhyun asks, glancing around him at all of the people passing by. _I want to be alone with you._

There’s something to be said about languages other than one’s own making someone more honest than they would be normally, but Tao just grins and grabs his wrist, pulling him in the direction of the city.

Tao’s apartment is small and homey, the product of someone who is busy but still spends all of his free time at home. Baekhyun falls into his arms so fast he doesn’t know who initiated it first, nor does he bother to pull back and inquire as Tao squeezes the past horrible year out of him. It had always amused Baekhyun that Tao was so tall and sporty while being the mushiest puppy ever to wag his tail, but it works out for them now as Baekhyun clings to him, inhaling Tao’s distinct scent and feeling Tao’s heartbeat against his cheek because Tao is that goddamn tall.

 _Guess what???_ Tao signs when they finally part, leading Baekhyun to the couch where his laptop sits. _Kris and I made up._

 _That’s great_ , Baekhyun signs back. _How is he doing?_

 _You know as well as I do_ , Tao replies, and Baekhyun laughs. They both see the same photoshoots and Weibo news, after all. _He’ll be happy that you came to see me_.

 _You’ll have to tell him I said hi_ , Baekhyun signs, because it’s been long enough that he doesn’t have any hard feelings anymore, for any of them.

Then Tao signs something that doesn’t make sense, which has Baekhyun peering at him in confusion until those long arms scoop him up to Tao’s side, balancing the laptop on both of their knees as he brings up his Skype application.

“Taozi!” a familiar voice sounds, and Baekhyun grins. Of course ‘deer’ would be Lu Han’s name sign. “And Baekhyun-sshi, wow! I never thought I’d see you two together again.”

Clearly, Lu Han hasn’t forgotten his Korean, which has Baekhyun cutting his eyes toward Tao before replying. “You don’t have to be so polite, hyung. We used to share a bathroom.”

“I didn’t know if it was okay,” Lu Han says sheepishly, and even through the computer screen he’s still beautiful. Unlike his solo promotions, he’s unstyled and makeup free and Baekhyun has to stop himself from reaching out and touching someone who isn’t really there.

“How are you?” Baekhyun asks, then goes on when Lu Han opens his mouth to answer. “I already know about your album and your movie. I want to know how _you_ are.”

“I’m good,” Lu Han replies, flashing the big smile he usually tries to subdue for the cameras since he thinks it he makes him look insane. “Healthy. Relaxed. I miss you guys like crazy, though. How’s Minseok?”

“He’s good,” Baekhyun replies. “He’d be happy to know you asked after him, I’m sure.”

“Please tell him, then.” Lu Han grins at him. “What are you doing in China? Taozi isn’t in trouble, is he?”

“I’d be the last person to bail him out if he was,” Baekhyun jokes, and it’s only funny because Tao has no idea what they’re saying. As it is, Tao hears his name and pretends not to glare at the two of them, impatiently waiting for someone to translate for him. “It’s good to see you again, hyung.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Baekhyun,” Lu Han tells him. “We’re just across the sea.”

He seems to take pity on Tao then and speaks to him in Mandarin, his voice flowing so nicely that Baekhyun just closes his eyes and leans against Tao’s shoulder as they talk. Tao tightens an arm around him and he’s so comfortable, ready to fall asleep to the sound of his old friends speaking in their native language.

“Hyung, hyung!” Tao exclaims, and Baekhyun just shakes his head. “Eyes…open!”

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun mumbles, blindly reaching for Tao’s face. Tao gasps as Baekhyun presses their mouths together, the most universal of languages connecting them as Tao returns the kiss deeply, fingers absently sifting through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Not that I have a problem watching this, but you do know I’m still here, right?”

Baekhyun lifts his hand up for a pointed wave, smiling when Lu Han’s laugh vibrates his ears. He feels Tao’s hand against his arm, frantically signing something, but Baekhyun can’t make it out by touch alone. Tao tries again in Mandarin, which spikes Baekhyun’s interest only because Lu Han gasps in a way that’s not at all sarcastic.

“I refuse to translate while you make out,” Lu Han says firmly. “At least move the webcam down a bit.”

Baekhyun nearly shoves the laptop clear off the couch in his haste, but manages to set it on the small coffee table without moving too much. It angles up at what could be the best or worst angle, depending on where this is going. He’s fiercely pulled back into Tao’s mouth, fingers drifting along Tao’s cheek before Tao tugs his wrist down between his own legs.

It’s obvious what he wants, but Baekhyun can’t help teasing him a little. “I know you know how to say this in Korean. Ask me to touch you.”

“Touch me,” Tao says clearly, and Baekhyun rewards him with a grope. Tao’s moan dies on Baekhyun’s tongue, and Baekhyun rushes to open Tao’s pants and wrap a hand around his cock.

“Me too,” Baekhyun demands, grabbing Tao’s hand and shoving it down his own pants. Tao reciprocates instantly, jerking Baekhyun with practiced strokes while Baekhyun flicks his wrist on Tao, the pair of them drinking down each other’s gasps and moans.

Hissed Mandarin sounds from Tao’s laptop, breathless and sexy as Lu Han undoubtedly touches himself to the sight of them. The thought is so hot that Baekhyun drags himself away from Tao’s mouth, kissing his way down Tao’s neck as he sneaks a look to the side. Lu Han’s face is the only thing on the screen, but he’s so flushed and turned on that Baekhyun doesn’t need to see anymore, coming with a sharp lurch and a moan that surprises himself as he clings to Tao through it all.

“Hyung,” Tao breathes, his whole body shuddering as Baekhyun speeds his hand up. Tao’s next words are in Mandarin and higher pitched, earning a low hum from Lu Han as he jerks and comes over Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Kris is gonna be so pissed we left him out of this,” Lu Han says as he catches his breath.

“I thought Kris was only into women?” Baekhyun asks, signing as he speaks, and both Tao and Lu Han burst out laughing.

*

They should be experts at getting busy in the backseat by now, but Baekhyun still manages to bang his head on the door and knee Taeyeon in the gut at least once every time. It’s easier for her to just straddle him in the middle seat, but she likes to do about as much work as he does.

“I can’t believe you only actually fucked one of them,” she’s hissing as she bounces on his cock, making the effort in exchange for the play-by-play of his excursions. “Are you losing your charm in your old age?”

“Are you kidding?” Baekhyun replies, his breath catching as she tightens around him. “I’m irresistable.”

“And insatiable,” Taeyeon adds, gesturing to the two empty condom packets they’ve already torn through tonight. “My thighs are gonna _burn_ tomorrow.”

“I sure didn’t hop on my own dick all three times,” Baekhyun points out, giving her a sharp thrust of retaliation that has them both moaning. “You’re the pervert who likes hearing about me getting close to my male friends.”

“Everyone has their kinks,” Taeyeon says with a shrug, arching with the next roll of her hips. “Maybe I’ll take a leaf out of Kyungsoo’s book and buy a few things online. What was that contraption called again? A spreader bar?”

Baekhyun’s hands tighten on her hips at the thought of her doing anything Kyungsoo had done to him. “You couldn’t go that long without me touching you.”

She starts to protest, but he’s already bringing a hand around her waist to flick a finger between her folds, her swollen clit jumping at the contact. He’s already gotten her off several times, but the best part about females is that they can go forever. Baekhyun finds it incredibly fun.

“Okay, so maybe you’re right,” Taeyeon gives in, and Baekhyun tries not to look to smug as he leans forward to bury his face in her exposed breasts. “Tell me about Yixing again? I think that one was my favorite.”

Baekhyun doesn’t like to compare, because it’s not a competition, but he fucks his girlfriend so much harder as he recounts Yixing’s hands all over his body, inside and out. He doesn’t even make it until the end before he’s spent, his third orgasm in the past hour nearly knocking him out.

“Did you get what you needed, baby?” Taeyeon’s soft voice drifts into his hazy mind as she dismounts and cleans them up. “Everyone’s love and attention on you for a little while?”

“Now I have,” he says, flashing a cheesy grin that has Taeyeon rolling her eyes. “Thanks for being understanding, noona. You’re the best.”

“Thanks for indulging my BL fetish,” she replies, pressing a kiss to his lips before curling up at his side. They should probably get going—they both have work in the morning—but it feels so nice to lie here like this, sweaty skin cooling as the windows slowly defog.

When he finally gets home, there’s already a lump in his bed, and Baekhyun just shakes his head as he joins it. He’s not the only one who craves affection in this group.


End file.
